


【虫铁】吸血鬼狼人AU||Chapter 3（车，NC18）

by Leocat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat





	【虫铁】吸血鬼狼人AU||Chapter 3（车，NC18）

Peter自表白之后便一发不可收，打定主意一定要“吃掉”这个人。于是趁他还在发愣的时候，Peter轻易撕碎了他的外衣，露出了吸血鬼如雕塑一般的胸膛，苍白、肌肉纹理分明。  
身下的躯体如同大理石一样冰冷，Peter忍不住生出一种想捂热他的想法，把人拉到怀里，顺着脖子一路向下吻去。  
“唔…够了……”Tony挣扎了一下，Peter惩罚性的在他胸前的肉粒上一舔，他天生就擅长对付猎物。  
“唔！”Tony一震，他现在清楚了，完全明白这将发展成什么了，他甚至可以感受到狼人喷在他胸前的热气里带着的欲望。  
“该死。”Tony拉起来Peter，吻住少年的唇，顶开他的唇缝与他唇舌交缠。Peter没有丝毫犹疑，学的很快，立刻就掌握了这个深吻的主动权。  
唇分开后，Peter喘着粗气。Tony忍不住得意的说：“你差远了，这才叫吻，下次记得换气，我是不用呼吸的，可以一直一直吻下去。”  
“吻你的话，我也可以一直一直……”Peter立刻就要证明给他看，再次吻住他。  
吸血鬼是一种不会控制自己的生物，被卷入这样的欲望中的Tony抛下了所有别的想法，热情回应着这个吻。  
Peter撕碎了Tony身上所有的衣服，手掌抚过他浑圆的臀部。狼人滚烫的体温引起Tony一阵战栗，冰冷的吸血鬼在这样的体温面前变得有些敏感。触觉不敏感的吸血鬼感到了极度的不适，“真是…够了……”  
Tony舔湿自己的手指，向身后探去。他不介意在上在下，看Peter这样子是不会被他反攻的了，不想被狼崽子弄疼只好自己扩张一下了。  
Peter就看着他这样做，瞳孔一缩。本就在血管中沸腾奔涌的欲望更加无法控制，他伸手掐住Tony的下巴，吻了一下。然后顶住Tony的腿，迫使他露出股间的穴口。白皙的手指探入嫣红的洞口，浅浅的抽插。Peter伸手加入了他，有些粗暴的挤入的一根手指。  
“嗯！别这样……”Tony想抽回自己的手指，发现有些困难，两个人的手指……这也太羞耻了，“该死的……唔！”Peter又加入了一根手指，并且开始纠缠他的指尖。吸血鬼体内的温度也没有很高，但是小穴却非常湿润，四根手指很快就能自如进出了。  
“喜欢吗，”Peter亲吻他的嘴角，“Mr. Stark?”  
纠缠的手指碰到了一个地方，Tony一抖，“呼……唔嗯，喜欢。”  
Peter意识到了，故意去戳弄那个地方，Tony颤抖了一下，咬住了嘴唇，抽出了自己的指尖。Peter有了更大的活动空间，不依不饶的戳弄那个地方，看着身下的人露出迷乱的表情。  
“好、好了，呼……”Tony握住他的手腕，“可以了，来吧。”  
Peter抽出自己的指尖，托起他的腰。  
Tony瞥了一眼，立刻惊了，在他喊停之前，那根凶器就顶住了穴口。狼人真的是猛兽的后代……“啊！疼！”  
Peter拉起他一只手，亲吻他的手背安抚他。  
感觉就像一根炙热的铁棍，Tony咬着嘴唇才没有叫出来，真要命……  
Peter抚摸着他的腰侧，看他放松了一点，才试着抽出了一点，再深入。躺椅本来就一直在前后晃，这个时候一晃更致命，Tony攥住Peter的手臂，“唔嗯！”Peter立刻停住了，担心的看着他。  
“你动吧，呼，我没事。”Tony抬手挡在脸前，刚刚的一波快感让他有些承受不住。  
Peter托着他的腰把他往下拽了拽，自己站到了地上，然后就扶着他的腰动了起来，躺椅跟着他的动作晃着。  
“唔嗯！”Tony绷紧了，“太、太深了。”  
“放松点。”Peter拍拍他的臀侧，“Mr. Stark，交给我。”  
夜间阴冷的空气中都飘着欲望的味道，Peter粗重的喘息和肉体碰撞的声音格外的清晰。Tony抑制不住的呻吟出声，这该死的躺椅，“慢、呼……慢点…唔，你好棒。”  
Peter回应他的方式就是吻了吻他的指尖，然后动的更猛烈了。  
“啊！呼……”Tony把腿缠在他腰上，感受着他滚烫的体温，“你好棒……”  
“Mr.Stark、Mr.Stark…”Peter轻声叫着他的名字，一次比一次进的更深。他从见面的第一刻就爱着的人。他熟悉他的气息、熟悉他的模样，现在起也熟悉他的体温。  
两个不知疲倦的欲望动物纠缠在一起，是冰冷与火热的争斗。  
Tony起初还有一些疑虑，此刻他脑子里只有欲望在叫嚣，黑夜理应享受，所有问题都交给天亮吧。


End file.
